Memories
by Kary G
Summary: A lot of things happen with the Gages, but Do you really know how they expressed their feeling to each other?
1. Chapter 1

**Memories**

By: Kary G.

Part 1.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Walker Texas Ranger**

It was a very cold night in Dallas, the snow from December started to fall to the ground, Sydney Gage Cooke sat on the edge of her bedroom looking at her husband and partner who was asleep, she stood up and walked to the living room sitting on the couch, she stared at the christmas tree in front of her and smiled looking at the gifts that were under this, until something caught her attention...an old and dusty box on the corner, her eyes kept looking at the box, curiosity started to play in her mind, letting her feet move until she was on the floor opening the box, there was a big album of photos, she flipped page by page and her eyes grew big in amazed looking at the person that was with her. "Michael Turner" the petite ranger whispered closing the album putting it next to her and again she took a quick look to the box to see if something else was left...and there was one last thing left in the box...a letter...wait a letter?, she picked up the letter in her hands as she started to read her mind started to go back to those days when she finally knew the difference between love and lies.

**FLASHBACK**

Sydney Cooke entered to Company B with a pile of papers in her hands, placing them in her desk she then move to her chair and sat looking at the picture in front of her, she smiled looking at herself in the picture and looking at her boyfriend Michael Turner, the typical guy with blonde and curly hair, his skin white like the snow and his eyes blue like the sea almost like...

"Hey shorty. Would you like some coffee?" Her partner, Gage, said greeting her with a huge smile as he placed the cup on her desk.

"Thanks Gage." She took a sip then asked the question. "How was your date last night?"

The junior ranger looked at her then answered. "Date? Syd, Brittany and I are pass dating."

Sydney suddenly felt anger following through her body. She took a deep breath. "You mean you and Brittany are…." Gage then cut her off.

A huge smile came across her partner's face. "You are correct, Syd Brittany is my girlfriend. Isn't that wonderful Syd?" Sydney sighed wait… why was she feeling this way. After all she had Michael and they were happy together. After all Gage had a right to date whoever he wanted to and she should be happy for him. She controlled her emotions all the time Gage was trying to read the expression on her face.

"Syd, Are you ok?"

"Yes I am fine" Gage at this point was not convinced at all and kept asking more and more questions, Sydney was feeling irritated in her mind she started to pray for something to happen and it happen the phone rang.

"Ranger Cooke?...Hey Michael, How are you?" Gage didn´t move and stayed there trying to hear what she was saying. "oh really? But I thought...no, it´s ok, bye love you too" Sydney hang up the phone.

"Is something wrong?"

"No Gage nothing´s wrong..is just that Michael and I were supposed to eat lunch together but something came up and he´s not going to make it"

"Well shorty, let me tell you something, Why don´t **we **go to lunch?" Sydney looked at Gage puzzled at what he asked her because Brittany had just walked in Company B. "Gage… I don't think that's a good idea. I mean you could get in all kinds of trouble."

"In trouble? Me? Why?" Sydney make a sign with her eyes, he turned around and saw Brittany with a plastic bag full of food. Brittany was blonde too, green eyes, it was the same height as Sydney with the only difference that Sydney was brunette and Brittany wasn´t. "Hi honey" Brittany greeted Gage with a kiss in his lips, Sydney tried to look at the computer screen in front of her. Brittany looked at her "Oh, Hi Sydney, How are you?" shaking hands with the petite ranger.

"I am fine, well I have to go lunch´s time" she stood of her chair as fast as she could and headed to the door.

"Syd?" Gage stopped her "Do you want to eat with us?" Sydney smiled at the couple "I-I don´t know"

"No buts, Sydney you are coming with us" Brittany said taking her elbow and heading outside of Ranger headquarters. Minutes passed and Brittany said good-bye to Gage, it was late and Sydney was in her desk working in some paperwork she didn´t pay attention until her partrner squezeed her hand. "Shorty is late" Sydney kept typing "What?, no is not" she said looking at Gage and then out the window and saw that it was dark outside "Oh, you´re right well see you tomorrow" shutting off her computer Gage took her elbow "You can´t go"

"Gage what do you mean I can´t go, of course I can"

"No you can´t remember that Michael gave you a ride and that Michael was supposed to pick you up besides is 9 o´clock and he´s not here yet" Sydney sighed dialing her boyfriend´s phone, his phone rang 3 times until a voice was heard.

"Hello"

"Michael is me, I thought you were going to pick me up"

"I am so sorry Sydney I can´t I am stuck with work"

"That´s ok I am stuck too" hanging up the phone, Gage looked at her a littile worried "Do you mind If I take you home?" Sydney shook her head no and together they went to Gage´s car.

**Somewhere in Dallas**

"No! Im sorry I will kill him next time, please!" the man pleaded, tears ran down his face "I have kids, please" the man in front of him stood with gun in hand a smile cross his lips, he look at his prey in the floor "There won´t be a next time" and with that he pulled the trigger and the only sound that was heard was the bullet going inside his head.

The ride to Sydney´s apartment was quiet until Gage broke the silence.

"Did Michael say at what time he´s meeting was going to finish?"

"No he didn´t, How´s Brittany?" Sydney asked trying to relax everytime she said her name she wanted to arrest her or kick her like a suspect.

"she´s fine, she´s all excited because..." Gage make a U-turn and park the car in front of Syd´s apartment.

"Because?" Sydney encourage him to finish what he was saying.

"Because we are getting married" Gage said smiling at Sydney, tears form in her brown eyes but somehow manage to hold them back.

"Congratulations. I'm happy for you Gage, I really am." She wrapped her arms around her partner's neck. They stayed like that for a little bit. It felt so good being so close and in each other's arms. Finally Sydney let go and as she tried to get out of the car but she looked in Gage's eyes and it was like she was hypnotized. She couldn't move, she loved looking into Gage's eyes. She moved closer to her partner their lips finally meet and they enjoyed a slow deep kiss. Their emotions sent to each other and neither ranger wanted to break that special moment between them. Finally, it ended when they heard a car horn honk. Sydney broke the kiss and felt her face it was hot. She knew it must be red.

"I´m sorry Gage this was a mistake" the raiven-haired said getting out of the car followed by her partner

"Syd, wait!" but Sydney didn´t stop she kept going.

"Sydney, honey" Michael ran to her side and bend down for a quick kiss on her lips but instead she moved her head feeling his kiss in her cheek "Gage, How are you?" Michael greeted him

"I´m great well I have to go" Gage said climbing to his car

"Thank you Gage and say "Hi" to Brittany for me"

"I will Michael, see you tomorrow at work Syd" putting the car in gear.

As Sydney and Michael entered her apartment she went straight to the kitchen to pour some orange juice as Michael rambled on about his 'busy day" he kept talking but Sydney was a millions miles away she kept thinking about that moment in Gage's car where she kissed him. _"That was a wonderful moment. I loved that kiss it felt so good."_

"Sydney" Michael call her

"Yes" she said pretending to hear what he was saying "Are you listening?"

"Of course I am but you know what I need..I need to..." Michael started to kiss her neck, his arms went around her waist pullig her close to his body, she try to push him but he was so strong, his hands started to go down but Sydney react taking his hand and push him to the side.

"Sydney dont do that" he said pushing her against the wall trying to tore her blouse.

"I said no!" Sydney yelled at him putting her hand in top of her blouse. "get out just get out!" Michael walk towards her "Im sorry Sydney I..."

"Get out!" he walked out of the apartment slamming the door, she ran to the door and lean against this and slowly her body slide to the floor, she started to rock back and forth and tears rolled down her cheeks "Gage I need you, please come back"

**Present Day**

Gage moved his arm embracing his wife but felt her spot cold he opened his eyes, she was not there, he saw light in the living room, he put sweater and walked to where the light was glowing and there she was she was reading the letter, she did not notice him standing there until he sat in the sofa, she jumped and once she saw it was her husband she punch his arm.

"owww, sorry I didnt´t mean to scare you, what are you doing here?"

"I couldn´t sleep so I came here and saw this box in the corner of the room and opened it up and saw this album with lots of pictures of Michael and a letter, where did you find this?"

"In the attic I thought you were going to burn them"

"I will burn them, What´s the matter honey? Jealous?" smiling to him.

"No what makes you think that shorty, I am going to the kitchen for some hot chocolate, want some?"

"Sure" she said kissing him, she saw him entered to the kitchen and once again let her mind travel.


	2. Chapter 2

**Memories**

By: Kary G.

Part 2 Disclaimer: I do not own Walker Texas Ranger 

Present Day

the cold brezee passed through the sealed window making her shiver, Gage automatically put his arm around her she moved closer to him drinking the chocolate feeling the hot liquid going down their throats, Sydney looked at her husband without saying a word just staring at him

"What?" Gage asked.

"Nothing is just that after all we´ve been through..What I mean is that after the things that happened between Michael and me and you and your-girlfriend-almost-wife-to-be I cannot believe that I am married with you and that´s not the only thing we have a beautiful girl and a handsome boy..everything is just perfect almost.."

"Almost?" Gage looked at his wife with a puzzled look in his face.

"Yes when everything is perfect something or somebody ruin it that´s all"

"Ha ha well shorty you need to think positive"

"I always think positive but when that happen I was different"

"Yep, you came to Ranger headquarters you were not the same you avoided me for 3 hours"

"yeah but the good thing is that you stay with me"

The clock on the night stand rang waking the sleeping ranger. He slowly got out of bed rubbed his eyes and went into the bathroom to take a shower before work. He felt the warm water run on his body and a smile same to his lips. He knew he would see Sydney today but he knew at the same time he was with Brittany but he didnt´t feel right when he was around her. Being with Syd was completely different. Did he truly love Brittany or was it really Sydney he loved?

**Ranger Headquarters**

Gage stared at his partner desk an hour passed and still she wasn´t there, curiosity grew in his mind he took the phone in his hands and started to push a few buttons but stop looking at Sydney entering Company B, he let a big sigh..although there was something different about her those dark circles under her eyes, he need it to know and inmediately started a conversation with her.

"You couldn´t sleep, Could you?" He asked.

"No" she said focusing her eyes in the computer. Walker and Trivette walked to where the junior rangers were "Sydney, Gage I need you two to find information on this guy" showing the picture to the juniors "Yesterday somebody murder Alexander Thompson one of the most wealthy person in Dallas and owner of "the black diamond"" Sydney looked at her boss.

"Do you know who did it?"

"No I tried to make a deal with one of his friends but he refused so the only information that I have on this guy is his nickname he´s known as "angel of death""

"Dont worry Walker, we will find him" her boss nod and headed out with Trivette

The petite ranger phone rang she answer typing in the computer.

"Ranger Cooke, yes... Michael... I dont know I am too busy right now" Sydney spoke into the phone her eyes not leaving her computer.

"please Sydney forgive me I didn´t mean to, I need to see you, tonight at your apartment"

"What about now?" she asked to her boyfriend.

"Now? Well I cant I have this meeting and is going to start in a few minutes, I almost forgot Did you know about Alexander Thompson the owner from the casino "black diamond""

"Wow news travel fast, yes Walker told me, Why do you ask?"

"I thought you need it to know that´s all"

"need it to know what?"

"Sydney you need to stay out of this, I´m not kidding. It sounds strange I know but I got a call from someone and they threaten me and knew you were my girlfriend and a Texas Ranger. They said you need to stay out of the investigation or you would pay a price. Honey, I want you to be careful please say you won´t get involved?" Michael told her.

"Ok, do you have that called on tape?"

"Yes everone that calls to the office is recorded just to be "safe""

"Ok after your meeting go to my apartment and bring that tape with you ok, bye I love—" but before she could say anything he hung up the phone. She stood up and took her jacket "Gage I am not feeling too well, so Im going home, Do you mind?"

"Not at all, do you want me to give you a ride?"

"no that´s ok, bye" she said she didnt like to lie but she need it to check that tape not only the tape but her boyfriend she was worried about this and try not to drag Gage into this, she was not going to tell Walker nor Trivette until she was sure who this "angel of death" was for the sake of his friends and boyfriend also.

Casino "Dragon" 

" You must be tired" an elegant woman said walking to where the man was she put her hands on his shoulders and gave him a massage "Oh that feels so good baby" he stood up from his chair and embrace the woman giving her a big kiss on the lips. A knock was heard "come on in" he said another man enter but he was a litle bit taller with dark hair and blue eyes his arms were crossed "sir we have problems" his boss turned around "What kind of problems?"

"the Texas Rangers they were here this afternoon looking for you I told them you were out of the city but they question us about Alexander Thompson dont worry nobody gave informatin"

"WHAT?!, those rangers cant find out that we were responsible for that murder call everybody who works in this industry, we need to do something about this"

Sydney close the door from her car and walked to the offices where her fiancee worked, she sat there for 10 minutes until the secretary finish her call.

"Hello, How are you?"

"Im fine...I am looking for Mr. Turner I just wanted to know if his meeting finished" the secretary blinked "meeting? Dear are you sure, there was no meeting"

"Really? Do you know where Mr.Turner is right now?"

"I dont know he didn´t say a thing but I am sure he´ll be back in a few minutes, do you want to wait" Sydney was lost in his thoughts until the secretary patted her hand "oh no thank you, I will call him later" the secretary smiled to her "Have a great day" Sydney smile back "You too" and went to her car, she put the car in gear _"I dont understand why would he do that" _she thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**Memories**

By: Kary G.

Part 3. 

**Disclaimer: I do not own Walker Texas Ranger**

Sydney kept driving her eyes were on the road but her mind was in that office and still she didnt know what was hapening between her and Michael, she parked the car and climb the stairs to her apartment but suddenly stop looking at the door it wasn´t locked somebody was in there she took her gun out of her pocket and walk slowly, she waited a few seconds and kick the door noticing a black shadow in the kitchen "Freeze, Texas Ranger!" she yelled the person looked at her and knew that he was going to go down he looked around trying to find a way out and noticed a window he jumped, Sydney ran downstairs but there was no sign of the person only a few drops of blood but this dissapeared in the grass, she came back and called Walker letting him know what happened in less than 20 minutes Walker along with Trivette and Gage were with her and a special team of investigators.

"Are you ok shorty?, Did you see who his person was? Do you know what he was looking for?" Gage asked his partner looking at the mess in her apartment.

"Yes I´m fine, and no this person had a ski-mask, and I do not know what he was looking for, Did you find any fingerprints?" she asked to another officer.

"No Im afraid not Ranger Cooke, sorry, but If I were you I wouldn´t stay here alone"

"Dont worry she is not going to stay here by herself, Walker do you know what this person could be looking for?" Gage said firmly.

"Gage you don´t have to--"

"Yes Syd, I have to," Walker looked at Sydney "I think this guy was going to kill you" Gage turned to face her "shorty, Why dont you go and pack some things"

"Ok" Sydney dissapear from the door to her bedroom, there was no light, only the darkness she turned on the light and her voice dissapear from her throat, her bedroom was full with white candels and pictures of her in the wall and messages with red paint on the walls but only 3 were clearly visible to the eye "Stay out of this" "You´ll be mine" the las message said "I did this for you" and on the bottom there was pictures of Alexander Thompson´s dead body in the ground her hands started to shake until she called out "Gage!". Gage hearing her voice ran to her room and saw the paint with all the pictures in the wall, he looked at his partner and saw her face becoming pale and breathing heavily "Syd, come on, is ok, breath" he said to her, his arms around her waist so she couldn´t collapsed to the floor. "Walker, Trivette" the junior ranger yelled for his friends, Walker watching Gage took out his cellphone and call for an ambulance, Gage took Sydney in his arms and headed to the living room placing her in the sofa "relax ok, help is on the way" color started to come to her cheeks she tried to sit up but only to be stopped by Walker. "Im fine" she said, the paramedics were entering to her apartment "I dont need to go to the hospital, Im fine" the paramedic did not listen to her and placed her a oxygen mask to her mouth meanwhile another one started to check her blood pressure "She´s fine Rangers, she got scared and that make her a little weak her blood presure went down but she´ll be fine".

A man looked in the distance and smile "I told you to stay out of this but you wouldn´t listen. You better watch your back Ranger Cooke" the man laughed putting his car in gear.

**Present Day**

"That day was the worst of my life, I thought that was on the past" Sydney said to her husband drinking from the cup. She held a baby monitor in her hands and heard her son calling to her, she entered to the nursery and took him in his arms she put it back in the crib but he started to cry he need it to be close to mom and he was letting her know she took him again and went to rejoin her husband.

"What´s the matter buddy?" Gage asked to his son caressing his cheek with his knuckles, the baby played with his little hands and turned to Gage opening his arms he took him and rock him back and forth, Sydney smiled looking at the beautiful picture in front of her.

"Matthew you need to sleep, Santa is not going to come if he see you awake" she whispered to her son, Matthew close his eyes, meanwhile Sydney and Gage kept talking about that day.

Gage helped Sydney to the couch of his apartment and went to the kitchen took a glass and pour some water. "Thanks Gage, I don´t know what happened to me"

"You were scared shorty is normal"

"Oh great" Sydney said not realizing she said it loud

"What´s the matter?"

"I forgot my pajama"

"That´s not problem follow me I´ll give a shorts and one of my shirts " she took her new pajamas from her partner and looked into his blue eyes. "Gage, I think we need to talk."

"Sure, Syd. What about?" they both sat on the bed. Right there Syd wanted to throw her arms around Gage and kiss him. She wanted to feel his warm lips on hers but she knew it was wrong. He was getting married soon. "You know yesterday in the car...when we..well I dont know what made me do that"

"Is funny you know about yesterday, what hapened?" Sydney clear her throat, those images floodig back to her mind.

"I had a fight with Michael that´s all"

"You had a fight, I didn´t know having a fight was supposed to let dark circles under your eyes" he laughed.

"Very funny Gage, Thanks for the clothes now if you dont mind I need to get some rest, I´ll take the..." before she could finish Gage interrupt "bed and I am taking the couch" Sydney was going to protest "stop arguing, good night shorty"

"Night Gage" she close the door and went to bed, she tried to sleep but she couldn´t, tears streamed down the petite ranger face, she was scared, angry, dissapointed, angry becuase of Gage she wanted just to stay with him but he had Brittany and dissapointed beause of Michael why would he lied to her, _"The only person who has the key to my apartment is Michael? No he can´t be. Can he?, come on Cooke stop thinking like that Michael is not involved in any of that he loves you and you love him" _her head ache, she closed her eyes letting the darkness take over her.

**Casino "Dragon"**

The man walked to his boss office and knock "Come on in" and so he did, she opened the door and sat in front of his boss. "So?"

"Everything went ok to the plan although..."

"What?" his boss asked his eyes looking directly at him making him shiver "I couldn´t kill the ranger"

"Dont worry Martinez, I´ll do it"

"Really..." the man smiled taking a gun out of the briefcase and shot him smiiling "So, you was going to do it huh? Well now your dead Martinez so I have to take care of this matter myself. You better be ready Ranger Cooke because you will die."


	4. Chapter 4

**Memories**

By: Kary G.

Part 4. 

**Disclaimer: I do not own Walker Texas Ranger**

**NOTE: I didn't put this in italics because all this chapter means the **_**past. **_ **I hope that helps a little Countrygirl09. and thanks again Texasrangergirl for all your help.**

Next Day: Ranger Headquarters 

Sydney Cooke and Francis Gage entered to Company B with cups of coffee in their hands.

"Sydney" Michael call out to her

"Hi! Did you bring the tape?"

"Yes I did, what I dont understand is why you didnt call me after what happened to your apartment?" almost shouting at her.

"First of all I didn´t call you because you were on your meeting and second of all keep your voice down" she demanded taking the tape from his hands and going outside of Ranger Headquarters not realizing all the people in the office were looking at them, Michael follow her along with Gage, he stay a few steps behind, Michael didn´t notice him.

"Sydney, what the hell is the matter with you?" Michael said taking her by her elbow.

"What the hell is the matter with **you**? You´re hurting me let me go"

"Not after you tell me, Why are you acting this way"

"You want to know why, I went to your office after we talked and your secretary told me about your important meeting"

"You dont have the right to go and ask where I am" he said shouting at her raising his hand, Gage ran to where he was and pinned him to the wall "and you dont have the right to hit a lady"

"You´re making a big mistake Ranger, this is between Sydney and me, let me go!"

"Gage!" Brittany yelled getting out of her car "Let him go!" Gage kept looking at Michael finally he let go.

"Syd, are you ok?" Sydney shook her head yes "What happened to you Gage?"

"Why are you defending him? He was going to hit my partner" Gage told Brittany

"Gage you have to understand this is not your problem is theirs and Why _**are you **_defending _**her?**_"

"Im sorry babe" Gage said looking at his partner going inside of Ranger Headquarters.

Sydney returned to her desk and took her jacket and her keys. After that she went to her boss office and knock she opened the door and her eyes met Walker. "I am going home I hope you dont mind"

"Not at all, you want to talk?"

"I´d love to but right now I need to go home and clear my head, here take this"

"What´s this?"

"It´s a tape that Micheal gave me he told me whoever murdered Thompson got ahold of him he knew who I was and that I was with him and If I don´t stay out of this I will pay a price."

"Thanks I´ll check it out" Sydney closed the door and went to her car, she decided to go to the store to buy a few things before going to Gage´s apartment she stopped looking at the slow traffic and sighed realizing she was going to be stuck for a few minutes, she noticed a woman playing with her baby and smile but at the same time wondering if she was going to get married like Gage and have kids, a few blocks from where she was there was a café, she drove there and parked her car she got out and walked inside the small place, the waiter looked at her with a big smile "table for 1".

"Yes please" Sydney said, the waiter guide her through all the fancv tables to another one in the corner.

"Why would you like to order?"

"Iced tea just Iced tea please" she waited for a few minutes the waiter returned with her drink, she sip a little bit and took a look around the place, her eyes stop looking at a couple they kissed and laughed for a few moments, a tear rolled down Sydney´s cheeks she wiped it away with the back of her hand and ask for the check, the couple didn´t notice her so she went to her car putting the car in gear and went home she opened the door and sat on the sofa, she cried harder, tears and more tears rolled down her face.

**Another place**

Brittany and Gage laughed, but still Gage felt different around Sydney, Gage knew it was the time to talk to Brittany, it was time to let her know.

"Brittany...we need to talk I just don´t think that our relationship is working." Gage said slowly.

"Not working? I thought you loved me"

"I do just the way you think that I do. I just hope you understand me..." Brittany leaned in and kissed Gage´s cheek as she slid the ring off of her finger. "I understand don´t worry. Don´t lose her Gage you two are perfect for each other. Tell her that you love her"

"I will, Can I ask you something?"

"anything you want"

"What were you trying to do back there at Ranger Headquarters?"

"Oh, you mean the "fight scene" I just wanted to make her jealous and to be honest with you I think I did" she laughed "Brittany How are you going to tell your family about this?"

"They already know, they were ok with my decisión, I let them know what was happening between us and I didn´t see you like a husband but a brother, is late let´s go".

An hour later

The junior ranger parked his car and was happy to see Syd´s car there too. He ran up the steps and opened the door. The apartment looked empty but he heard sobs and closed the door and found his partner crying on the sofa. He went over sat down beside her and pulled her close to him. She didn´t push him away she was happy he was holding her so close. Through the sobs she managed to talk "He..oh Gage..He lied to me." With his finger he pulled Sydney´s face up so she could look him in the eye. "What happened." He said softly. She took a dep breath and explained what she saw at the café and about the day he gave her a ride and left leaving her with him.

"You should´ve call me" he snapped but at the same time regret the way she said that to her.

"I couldn´t. I was scared and besides you were busy with Brittany about your wedding, I dont know what to do"

"Syd, I am sorry, everything´s ok"

"No it´s not, damn it Gage, Why?...I can´t take it anymore" tears kept streaming down her face it was the first time in her life that she was letting all that anger out. "I love you so much but I can´t be with you, I just can´t"

"Yes you can" rubbing her back with his hand

"No I can´t you are going to get married"

"No I am not"

"What?, yes you are"

"No I am not, Britanny and I called the wedding off we realized we were not meant to be and she also let me know that I was meant for another person, and she was right, I am sitting with a wonderful and tough woman right now that I love so much and it breaks my heart to see her this way, and I want to let her know that I am never going to be away from her that I will protect her and love her for the rest of my life" her lips met his and her arms went aroound his neck "I love you too" she whispered to him and they stayed like that for a few minutes.

"Gage, Do you have a pen and some paper that I can borrow?"

"Yes, but for what?"

"I need to write and to send a letter" Gage excuse himself and went for the paper and pen he returned to the living room and gave it to Syd, after a few minutes she finished to sealed the letter and went to the mailbox along with Gage and returned home, Gage fall asleep in two minutes but Sydney was having trouble, she opened the door from Gage´s room and walked to the couch, she passed her fingers through his blonde hair waking Gage up "Syd?" Gage said still sleepy "Shh" she let her body in top of him, he embrace her and they slept in each other arms.


	5. Chapter 5

**Memories**

By: Kary G.

Part 5. 

**Disclaimer: I do not own Walker Texas Ranger, and I do not own the poem "Guess who I saw today" **

**NOTE: now the past is in Italics, enjoy!.**

_Michael opened his eyes hearing the clock, he turned it off and went to the kitchen for some coffee he then opened the door and took the __newspaper and mail in his hand and returned back home, he went through the mail and was surprised to see a letter from Sydney he opened it up and read it._

_Michael,_

_You're__ so late coming home from the office_

_Did you miss your train?_

_Were you caught in the rain?_

_No don't bother to explain._

_Can I fix you a quick martini?_

_Perhaps I'll have one with you_

_Cause to tell you the truth, _

_I've__ had a quite day too._

_Guess who I saw today, my dear,_

_I went in town to shop around for something new,_

_I thought I'd stop and have a bite when I was through_

_I looked around for some place near,_

_And I remember that where I'll left the car,_

_There was a most attractive French Café and bar,_

_It really wasn't very far._

_The waiter showed me to a dark secluded corner,_

_And as my eyes became accustomed to the gloom,_

_I saw two people at the bar, who were so in love,_

_Even I could spot it and I was clear across the room._

_Guess who I saw today, my dear_

_I've__ never been so shocked before_

_I headed blindly through the door_

_They didn't see me as I was passing through_

_Guess who I saw today?_

_Guess who I saw today?_

_I saw you._

_Michael's__ face went red, he threw the letter and rip it apart "Well you finally knew my secret but it doesn't matter, you'll be mine and nobody else" he went to his bedroom and took the gun from the drawer "bye, bye Sydney" holding the gun in his hand pointing to a picture of Sydney his eyes never leaving her picture._

_Gage's__ apartment_

_Sydney opened her eyes and buried her head in __Gage's chest trying to avoid the sunlight._

"_Good morning shorty, are you ready to go to work?"_

"_No but I don't have another choice, Do I?, I'll take a shower"_

"_ok I will take care of breakfast" she stood up and walked to the bathroom but Gage stopped her lifting her and kissing her after that he placed her back in the floor. _

_Ranger Headquarters_

_The junior rangers entered Company B._

"_Sydney, Gage can I see you two in my office?" both rangers followed their boss into his office Sydney sat in a chair next to Gage._

"_Sydney, remember that tape that you gave me?"_

"_Yes I remember Walker"_

"_Syd, what tape?"_

"_Remember yesterday that Michael and I fought outside before that I took this tape from his hands he told me that this "angel of death" call him and told him that he knew that I was a Ranger and that I was after him so, and warn me to stay out of this, may be that´s what the "angel of death" was trying to tell me yesterday afternoon when he broke into my apartment" Walker nod his head in agreement, Gage was the next one to ask._

"_Did you identify the voice?"_

"_Yes I did, Sydney Did you listen to the tape?"_

"_No I didn't I was going to do it after you, Did you know who this guy is"_

"_Yes our "angel of death" is Michael" Sydney looked at her boss surprised of what she was hearing._

"_Oh my god" her hands started to shake, she stood up and walked out, Gage and Walker followed her only to be stop by gunshots downstairs, Sydney took her gun and ran downstairs Gage and Walker behind her._

"_Where are you Ranger Cooke?!" Michael yelled pushing people to the floor with gun in hand._

"_Im here" She said to him, Gage took her arm "Syd, don't go is a trap"_

"_I have to, everything is going to be ok" she kissed him and walk to where Michael was._

"_What do you want Michael"_

"_I want you!" He raised his gun at the level of her eyes._

"_in that case you don't have to shoot, Im here" he walked and took her hair making her moan in pain, his tongue passed through her neck, she tried to put a brave face, she felt dirty, tears were threaten to fall but she hold them back. "now let's play, Ranger Gage!, Ranger Walker!, followed me and don't try to do anything stupid or she die" they followed him to a courtroom, he smiled noticing that the place was empty "Sit there!" he demanded to both rangers, "Now Ranger Cooke why don't you take your jacket off along with your blouse". Sydney looked at Gage and with her tough voice answered "The hell I will" Michael pull her hair and threw her to the floor, she tried to defend herself but he was stronger than her, Gage stood up "Let her go!"_

"_Sit down! Or she dies!" Sydney did what she was told tears fall down her cheeks, "Oh dont cry my love, Im not going to harm you" he bend down kissing her, she raise her knee kicking Michael in the stomach taking the air out of his body he drop to the floor trying to breath, Sydney looked at him and send a roundhouse kick, Gage ran to her putting his arms around her "It's ok" he said to her stroking her hair, she cried in his chest. _

"_Shh, everything is going to be ok shorty"_

**Present Day**

Sydney squeezed Gage's shoulder he looked down and notice that her son was asleep, he took Matthew to the nursery and came back, he looked at Sydney throwing the pictures to the fireplace he bend down and embrace her, she looked one more time at the letter and threw it away, their silent seem to be a good moment until the phone rang. Sydney took the phone and

Placed it in her ear.

"Hello"

"So long my love you'll be mine" Sydney shivered, Gage notice his wife reaction, he stood up

and looked at his wife hands, she hold the phone tight to her ear so tight that her knuckles

Became white, Gage took the phone from her hands and pushed the speaker button.

"What do you want?" Gage said almost yelling at the phone.

"That's not the way to say "hello" to me, Do you know what I want Ranger Gage, I want your wife to suffer, let the game begin" the line went dead, she ran to her daughters bedroom and took her to her bed, Gage held Matthew in his arms, he placed it next to Sienna, he turned

Around and pull Sydney close to him "I'll call Walker" Gage said walking to the living room.

"What did he say?" Sydney asked to her partner.

"He's on his way here with Alex and Angela, they called Trivette and he's coming with Erika and Max, he wants to be sure to protect you girls and the kids but specially you Syd"

**30 minutes later**

the doorbell rang in the Gage's home, Sydney opened the door and let Walker and the girls to come in, she was going to close the door but stopped looking at Trivette.

"Sydney, everything is going to be ok" Alex said to her friend trying to cheer her up, Walker's phone rang and he answered going to the kitchen.

"Sydney that was Captain Briscoe there was a murder 10 blocks away from here, somebody murder a kid about 8 years old and also left a message" Gage held Sydney his arms around here. Sydney took a deep breath and looked at Walker "What exactly the message said?"

"the note said "Your kids are next Ranger Cooke"" Walker's eyes focused on the window. Sydney excuse and went to where her kids were, Gage took Sienna and Sydney took Matthew, Walker noticed black figures outside he turned around and shouted at his friends "Everybody get down!" everybody dropped to the floor just as shots were going in all directions "Mom!" one of the kids yelled "Oh god, Gage!, Sienna's been hit!"

To be continued...

**A/N:** Thank you so much **Texasrangergirl**, thanks for your help, I still need to work on some things but thanks, I love when I left the people in suspense! Don't worry I am going to make a sequel about this but you'll have to wait, the only thing that I can say about the next story is that the title is going to be "Decisions" (I don't know if I wrote the word correct) knowing the title already I think you have a better idea of what the story is going to be about, thanks for all the reviews I am so excited for christmas and not only for that. For my birthday too! (January 1st) MERRY CHRISTMAS!!.


End file.
